


A Between-Books Note

by MiaGhost



Series: Missed Opportunities [14]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGhost/pseuds/MiaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Note on what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Between-Books Note

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, SO SO SORRY!

So hey guys! That's pretty much me for the Maze Runner. There were other brief little bits here and there where i probably could've written a Newtmas moment between incidents but i tried to stick to ones where i could slot it into the original text.

Plus, you have to leave space for a little imagination, no?

I've had people from both my FanFiction and AO3 accounts asking whether i'll continue with The Scorch Trials and The Death Cure, and i can answer that i've had way too much fun not to, so YES I WILL. This will of course mean that the risk of SPOILERS is going to rise considerably as my collection of Newtmas Moments progress, so PLEASE consider this a disclaimer of sorts.

THIS IS A DOUBLE-BARRELLED SPOILER/FEELS WARNING.

I WILL be continuing.

I WILL stick to the same pattern.

THIS MEANS I WILL DO ALL OF THE SCORCH TRIALS FIRST AND THEN MOVE ON to The Death Cure.

I WILL post another warning like this when i'm finished with The Scorch Trials.

I WILL NOT skip parts of the books where there are SPOILERS.

I WILL USE SPOILERS.

PLEASE don't read on if you haven't read the books or don't want SPOILERS.

For those of you who won't be continuing to read, i hope you've enjoyed Missed Opportunites so far, and thank you to all who have read/commented/reviewed/left Kudos.

You guys are awesome.

Well, here's to The Maze, and onwards to The Scorch!

As always, James Dashner is a God.


End file.
